


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by mcdonalding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdonalding/pseuds/mcdonalding
Summary: Sirius goes away without telling Macdonald. She gets annoyed, he starts shouting back, she starts crying, he says something he regrets.





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'story' and Im literally very scared of posting as A) I cannot spell to save my life B) Im terrible at writing storys C)I know in a year im going to regret posting this but yolo. Also im sorry in advance it was crule i know.   
> I recommend you listen to Love will tear us apart by joy divison and Let it be by the beatles

Love will tear us apart  
Mary could feel the anxiety ascending as her perfectly proportionate feet slowly made their way downstairs. Her coffee coloured hair is better described as a bird’s nest than ‘messy bun’ and she was still wearing Sirius jumper which was four times too big for her skinny framework but it smelt like him and was soft.   
A commotion of noise was coming from the kitchen, yet she believed she was the only one home. In a normal situation she would force Sirius to go first, he looked a lot more intimidating compared to a 5ft2 girl, but Sirius wasn’t here. Knowing that there was a high percentage a killer was in her kitchen she wasn’t taking rapid action, she did however have her wand tightly gripped in her hand as the door to the kitchen grew nearer.  
There he was…after two weeks of no contact, left without a word. There was Sirius black, his broad shoulders, his black hair up in a ponytail which made his jawline and glossy teal eyes look more alluring than they already were. He stood without top cooking two omelettes listening to let it be by the Beatles. There he was, the love of her life listening to her favourite song, cooking her favourite breakfast, yet she felt so angry. All emerged from her was a feeling of rage, fury and detestment.   
He turned around at the pattering sound of her footsteps ‘surprise’, Sirius said in his husky croaky morning voice ‘I was going to give it to you in bed but I guess we can eat it at the table’. She has no words. She was speechless, for a second, she looked at him astonished by the sight before all her reflexes kicked in and she walked right to his face and slapped him. For Sirius this did nothing but emotional distraught yet he tried to look as though it had hurt, for her sake. It didn’t make a difference as all Mary started doing was shouting.  
“What the fuck are you doing here Sirius, what the hell…. What the hell, you can’t just leave for two weeks and expect an omelette in bed will make up for your absence”. She tried to shout but her timid voice wasn’t very intimidating. “Sirius for the last two weeks I have been crying myself to sleep, what if you had died, I wouldn’t have known”. She paused for a minute to get her breath but not to let him talk “Do you know how embarrassing it was” she had started crying. “Do you know how embarrassing it was me going to lily “oh do you know where Sirius is he hasn’t been home the last few days and her just reply with ‘oh James and him have gone away with the aurors, James told you didn’t Sirius’. I found out from lily Sirius, lily!”  
She stood there while brushing the tears she had been building up for this moment while he placed his hand on her shoulder “babe, we had to leave quickly. You were at work we had like 10 minutes spare I didn’t even have enough time to pack sufficient amount of underwear”. He looked at her as she shrugged off his comfiting hand   
“you don’t understand. What if you had left and you had died Sirius, what if I had died and you hadn’t have said goodbye. Sirius for fuck sake you’re literally going away for two weeks to fight some powerful men and women who wouldn’t think twice about killing you. Sirius were in a war, you can’t not tell me stuff like this. Sometimes you’re so reckless it’s like you want to be killed, to be the big hero but what about me Sirius. What about me”.   
She was practically screaming and before she knew it he was screaming back, they were both crying and it was only getting worse. “God I’m sorry, but one of us got to fight. One of has to do something, because everyone knows your too scared to even face conflict. Ever since we were 16 you been saying the reason your too scared was Mulciber nearly raping you, well guess what Mary. He didn’t, stop playing the pity card because we all been threw shit, so grow some balls and get over yourself.”  
Love will tear us apart was playing in the background and Mary and Sirius had hit rock-bottom. She started crying, he started apologising, she smashed a plate, he walked out his shoes were untied and his eyes were all red you could see that he’d cried. A week later the love of Sirius black’s life died. It was 1979 they were 19. She died trying to fight, she died trying to prove him wrong.   
On December the 2nd; Dorcas Marlene Lily James Peter Remus Sirius and 72 others commended wearing yellow while let it be played as Sirius spoke about how he loved her messy bun, and her timid voice, and her perfectly proportionate sized 2 feet, and the way she laughed, the way her eyelashes clumped together, they way she danced, and her little heart sized birth mark. She loved everything about her, and why he told her to fight them he never knew, he only knew he regretted it.


End file.
